


we'll give the world to you

by artsyleo



Series: comfortember 2020 [20]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, its just so fluffy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo
Summary: comfortember prompt day 20 - movie nightplotless fluff of ballum having a kid bc the fandom needs it okay
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: comfortember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995826
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	we'll give the world to you

Not for the first time, Callum’s sat here wondering how this ever became his life. The lights in their living room -  _ God,  _ the fact that it’s actually theirs and theirs alone is something in itself - are turned down low, a little light drifting in from the street through the gap in the curtains. There’s the tail end of an old disney film on the television, something that he’d been paying a little attention to earlier but is now just background noise. The main lights are off, with just the lamp beside the sofa bathing the room in soft light. There’s quiet curling through the house too, something that’s not exactly a frequent occurrence what with Lexi becoming  _ a teenager _ and being as Mitchell as possible about it, and their little new arrival. The little new arrival that’s currently curled close to Callum’s chest, supported by his arms under his little head. He’s almost completely cuddled up in soft blankets because that’s apparently the only way he’ll sleep, not that Callum’s exactly  _ mad _ , because he looks adorable. He’s even more adorable when he’s not crying the house down, so that’s an added bonus. 

His eyes are tired, probably from the fact that he can’t remember the last time he got a solid night of sleep, but that doesn’t change the fact that he can’t bear to take his eyes off of the kid for a second. He’s entranced, watching his little chest move up and down, little snores coming out of his mouth every so often, scrunching up his nose in a way that’s so cute it makes Callum want to cry. Although that’s probably just the sleeplessness talking. 

Him and Ben have had Oliver for about a month now, and it’s officially the best month of Callum’s life. It doesn’t matter that he’s exhausted, or that he’s currently sat shirtless because it’s better than going through multiple shirts a day from  _ accidents _ \- this feels like the start of the future he’s always dreamed of with Ben, so how could he even complain? 

There’s quiet, soft footsteps just outside the room and a gentle knock on the doorframe, before Ben comes into his line of sight.

“Hey, handsome,” he whispers, coming to press a kiss to Callum’s temple. “Is he finally off?” 

“Yeah, just got him to sleep a couple of minutes ago. Wouldn’t sleep until I rocked him,” he replies, turning to smile up at Ben. He looks just as tired as Callum feels, but he looks  _ happy _ . There’s a soft smile on his face and even softer look in his eyes when he looks down at Oliver in Callum’s arms, and then back to him. 

“You want me to take him?” he says, dropping himself carefully onto the sofa. 

“Yeah, go on then, I could do with the toilet,” Callum smiles, careful as he passes him into Ben’s open arms. He wriggles a little as he moves, and lets out a little yawn, stretching his little arms above his head. 

“Hey, come on now, little man. Time for sleeping,” Ben says in this voice he only uses around Oliver. “Your sister is going to kill me if you wake her up at silly o’clock again.” 

Callum laughs at the thought, because not-so-secretly Lexi is just as enamoured with Oliver as the two of them are. She’ll complain all she likes about him being loud or waking her up in the morning, but she spends almost every free minute with him. She’ll be one hell of a protective older sister, and she’s getting the practice in already. 

“Cute, isn’t he?” Callum can’t stop himself from saying, and he’s not all too convinced of whether he’s talking about Ben or Oliver. Ben just turns to smile up at him anyway, utter bliss on his face and it’s somehow the most beautiful he’s ever looked. 

“Go on then. And while you’re up, you can get me a glass of water if you like.” 

“Oh can I?” Callum laughs as he gets up, walking towards the kitchen anyway.

“Hey,” Ben calls, and he pops his head back into the room. “I love you, handsome.” 

Callum smiles, because he’s looking at his perfect future right in front of his eyes. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> it is 1am, i have no clue what this is but i need ballum to have a kid one day okay thank u  
> comments and kudos mean the world to me, lots of love to u!!  
> leo x (tumblr is artsy-highway <3)


End file.
